Faithfully Destiel
by destielluh1
Summary: Destiel ficlets for 30 days, maybe more if I decide to continue on. Hopefully these will be updated every day but I can't guarantee anything because I do get lazy and sometimes, like Chuck says, writing is hard. Bear with me please I am also new to publishing my fanfics, this is the first time I have decided to take the words from my brain and put them down here.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts

"Cas! We're gonna be late, what's taking you so long?"

Castiel Novak rushed out of the kitchen and bumped right into Dean Winchester, his new – finally, he can say it – boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry Dean, I woke up late!" Dean chuckled and kissed Cas on the nose.

"We're going to be late for class, let's go sleepyhead!" Dean grabbed Cas' robed arm and the two rushed off to the first class of the day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The couple made it to their herbology class just in time for the 9 o'clock bell to chime. After classes were over, Dean and Cas went to their favorite usual spot by the Black Lake where they would lay around and occasionally feed the giant squid.

"What do you figure we'll be doing after Hogwarts?" Cas asked Dean, looking up into his gorgeous green eyes. Dean gently placed a chaste kiss on Cas' lips.

"We'll be in Godric's Hollow together, married, in a cozy house with children that we've taken in, that's where I figure we'll be." Cas beamed up at Dean.

"Really? You mean it, Dean?" Cas lifted his head from Dean's lap to meet his gaze. Dean gave a genuine smile, the one that first caught Cas' eye those some months ago.

"Of course, babe. We'll be together forever." Dean kissed Cas with more love than the pair had ever felt. They knew that what they had was special and their adventures together had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Beach

"Dean! Where are my swimming shorts?" Castiel shouted as he ripped through the dresser the couple shared searching for proper beach attire. Dean stood in the doorway holding up a pair of bumblebee swimming trunks.

"Ahem." Dean cleared his throat and Cas looked up at him. Dean chuckled and threw the trunks at Cas who caught them. Dean was already changed and ready to go, minus the sunscreen because he refused to put that stuff on and plus he doesn't even burn anyway, or so he told Cas. Better safe than sorry, Cas thought to himself, using a term that Sam often used.

"Why did you have them Dean?" Cas asked as he threw off his clothes and put the swim trunks on. They found them at one of the stores nearby when shopping for new clothes for Cas after the, well, the event that changed their lives forever.

"Because I gathered everything last night to make sure we were prepared for today, babe." Dean still felt a little off when he called Cas any pet names. Having a boyfriend wasn't exactly usual for him, but he really loved Castiel and he had known that for a long time, he just had trouble admitting it to himself.

"Oh, well, do we have everything ready then?" Cas put his clothes away in the hamper and stood in front of Dean to gaze once again at his features like he always did. He could never grow tired of having Dean to himself and exploring every inch of him. Dean kissed Cas softly, just a chaste kiss, before turning and walking to the table in the bunker and gathering up the beach bags.

"I believe we do have everything together." Dean was checking in his mind to make sure that they did indeed have everything before they set off. Sam appeared then and he smiled at the pair. Cas noticed him and tilted his head slightly, confused as to why Sam was smiling at them.

"Hello, Sam. Why are you smiling?" Sam gave a short chuckle and walked towards them. Dean turned to look at Sam and then at Cas.

"Oh, nothing. You two have a wonderful time today on your _date._" Sam grinned and looked at Dean, who understood what Sam was doing.

"Shut up, Sam." He grumbled as he grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him outside to load up the Impala. Cas was still confused as to what was going on between the brothers.

"I don't understand, Dean." Dean carefully loaded the bags into the trunk of the Impala, not wanting to damage their lunch.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Dean could feel the heat in his cheeks and knew he must be blushing. Dammit, he thought, can't even have a boyfriend without being teased by Sammy.

Castiel didn't know why Dean was acting very strange but he assumed it was something Sam had said before. He decided to let it go since Dean wasn't going to talk about it. The couple got into the Impala and headed off towards the beach to have their "date" as Sam had referred to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Formal

Dean fumbled with the bowtie and huffed in frustration. He shouldn't even be this nervous but he could feel the butterflies gnawing at his stomach. Sam stood in the doorway and chuckled, amused at seeing Dean nervous for once.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled, still focused on his bowtie.

"Do you need help with that, Dean?" The hunter let out a reluctant sigh and turned to his brother.

"Like you can do any better?" He glanced down at Sam's bowtie, fashioned perfectly in place. Sam grinned, happy to find something he was good at that his older brother wasn't.

"It took me two tries to get mine, Dean, so yeah I think I can. Let me help with yours." Sam took two steps to reach Dean, thanks to his long moose legs. With one elegant try Sam made the bowtie and straightened it. He looked at his brother and smiled.

"What?" Dean pursed his lips.

"Feeling nervous, Dean?"Sam couldn't help but point it out since Dean almost never seemed to be nervous.

"Shut up. No chick flick moments, remember?" He straightened his already straight bowtie and let out a deep breath.

"Right, I'm pretty sure this whole idea counts as a chick flick moment Dean." Dean glared at Sam.

"It was Cas' idea Sammy, not mine." Sam chuckled and nodded exaggeratedly.

"Right I'm sure it was Dean, you just keep telling everyone that." Sam walked out of the room and Dean checked himself in the mirror one more time before he had to face the crowd.

"Damn, I look good." He grinned and winked at himself in the mirror before realizing what he was doing. He cleared his throat and finally stepped out of the room. The room wasn't nearly as full as it should be, with most of their loved ones and friends gone, but there were still people that cared about the trio there. Charlie, Kevin, Becky (who refused to leave Sam's side), Jody, Death, and even Crowley had shown up. Dean wished Bobby could be here for this event, hell, he wished everybody could have been here for this, but that was the life of a hunter. Dean knew he was lucky enough to have such a bond with Castiel and to be able to experience love and enjoy it for once without having to worry about the consequences. He greeted their friends; thanking every "congratulations!" he heard and moved towards the table Cas was seated at.

"Hello, Dean." Cas beamed up at Dean, reveling in the love and affection being directed at the couple.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled gently at Cas and placed a soft, adoring kiss on his lips. Cas' fingers brushed along Dean's stubbly chin, gazing into mesmerizing chartreuse eyes. Cas sighed contently as Dean settled into his seat.

"You look _ravishing _this evening." Cas declared, accentuating a word he learned the day before from a movie he was watching with Dean. Cas grinned at Dean who laughed, he would never get used to feeling ecstatic so often, and he looked at Castiel's outfit in return.

"You look rather handsome yourself, baby." Cas sat up straight, puffing his chest out a little in pride.

"I would just like to say that I dressed without any help today for this special occasion."He grinned happily, his eyes crinkling and laughlines presenting themselves.

"Glad somebody did." Dean grumbled in reply.

Cas elbowed Dean. "It's alright if you couldn't get your bowtie on," Castiel leaned in to Dean to whisper in his ear, "you can get a lot of other things on in the bedroom." Dean's eyes widened as a mix of emotions crossed his face. He doesn't know whether to feel shocked, maybe aroused, or embarrassed that Cas would say that right now. Stuttering and stumbling over his words, Cas smiles knowing that he had the very effect he was hoping for on Dean.

"I, uh, well, ahem, we'll work on that later but right now isn't really the time." Dean took a sip of the champagne in front of him and then decided to just down it instead.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
